User talk:Toonking911
Welcome Hi, Toonking911! Welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ed Edd n Eddy Alien Invasion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 17:12, September 3, 2010 Android 32: Strongest Man in the Universe and Dimensional Clash Hey, could you give me ideas for my movie. Then I could give you ideas for your movie. DogDays124 22:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Sure ... I just need to think of some ideas Okay. Put them in my talkpage so I can decide on it easily. Anyways, I have an idea, here me out. What if the Evil Eds become Super Saiyans, so the Eds have to fuse using the three way Potora Earings (I made those up, and unlike the regular Potora earings, the fusion doesn't last forever, they can be removed). That's a good idea. DogDays124 04:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Video No, that would be awesome! Just credit me. DogDays124 13:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Android 32 Sprites I already made some exactly like those! Weird.... ColonelHarold523 14:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC)ColonelHarold523 PS, to make your sprites a better quality, save them as PNG files. I do that too. 14:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Mr. Murder MS Paint Animate First you open two or three MS Paints. It doesn't really matter. You need one for the sprite background or landscape, and every sprite charcter gets one to make it easier. Second, in the first sprite character, press the square with dotted lines. Select the first sprite you want, say Ed running. You get the first one of Ed running. When you select it, right click and go to copy. Now go to the background. Go to the square with a dotted line again. There should be four shapes, and under that there are two options. Click the one on the bottom. Now paste the Ed sprite. Get the button that is a dropper. Right click on Ed's background. So you don't get confused, here's a picture to show you what I mean. Oh, and to make the Ed Sprites a better quality, copy them from SSJ7G's Talkpage, and save them as a PNG file. You really can't do it with a JPG file. It has to be a good quality. Then go to the top. Press edit. Press undo. Press paste again. Move it where ever you want. Repeat this process with the other running sprites (put them in order). Do you see the difference? You can also do this with energy blasts and auras. Re: Check your... Hey, I left you a message. Check your inbox on FanFiction.net. [[User:DogDays124|'Dog']] [[User:DogDays124|'Days']] [[User:DogDays124|'124']] Oh, just two minutes ago, I wrote out chapter one so we could compare ours. Mine is called Welcome to the Multiverse. sup sup Reply I choose the option of Otis being sent somewhere else, I'm not sure why he didn't contact me himself, but pass it on. Do Not Feed the Trolls They will come back for more otherwise.